


回到我身边(Back from the Dead)

by connie_chen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connie_chen/pseuds/connie_chen
Summary: 我不愿意和你谈及生死，但无论是离开或者归来，你都完全忽略我的感受，所以告诉我：我应该热切的拥抱你欢迎你的归来，还是把你揍出屎让你真的死一次？（should I put my arms around you, or kill you for real?）





	1. 乔治的未婚妻

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于天灰姐（Skylar Grey）的一首歌《Back from the Dead》！文章设定在大战刚结束不久。

“韦斯莱们，开饭时间了！”茉莉太太的好嗓子在一句简单的句子里显露无疑，也难怪亚瑟先生总会调侃自己的太太不去做个女高音歌唱家简直是暴殄天物。茉莉干咳一声清清嗓，又对帮忙端上饭菜的黑人女孩换上温柔的语气：“丽娜我的好孩子，去叫乔治下来吃饭吧。”说完她数了数桌上的餐具，七套，完美。

“好的，茉莉。”安吉丽娜用体贴的微笑回报显出沧桑的女巫师，语气云淡风轻：“但罗恩和赫敏出去了，不回来吃饭，所以你多摆了一套。”

“哦，你看看我。”茉莉这才反应过来，尴尬地笑出声来，接着收回一套餐具。有些时候她也能清楚的意识到自己没能适应家中发生的新变化，她需要时间。

“我去叫乔治。”丽娜将自己美丽的黑发别到耳朵后面，右手轻轻搭在楼梯上的扶手向上走去。

“顺便告诉他，丽娜，我可不允许他这样冷落他的未婚妻子。”茉莉没好气的补充道，语气里带了讨好的意味。但话音刚落茉莉就后悔了，真是弄巧成拙——那不能算是乔治的未婚妻子，她又再次提起了那个令人低落的事实。韦斯莱太太瞥了一眼丽娜以确定她已经离开，然后在自己的头上猛的敲了一记：“瞧你做的好事！”

 

“乔治，”丽娜小心翼翼的敲响房门，“乔治吃饭了。”

“哦……”房门里好久才传来的应答声有些嗡嗡的，乔治停顿了一会儿，像是在管理自己的语气，“就来！”

房门接着被打开了，丽娜下意识朝房里瞥了一眼，她想知道乔治刚刚在做什么；而乔治则是条件反射的带着不情愿关上了房门。在房门闭合之前，丽娜看到了墙上挂着的画像里，弗雷德朝自己眨了眨眼，就像曾经邀请她跳舞的那个冬天。

 

丽娜浅浅的吸了口气整理自己的情绪，然后笑着牵起了乔治的手，一边带他走下楼梯一边对乔治说：“帕西、金妮应该已经坐在餐桌旁了；刚刚我听见了开门声，亚瑟先生应该已经回来了，就差咱俩了。”丽娜免不了有一瞬间的难过，因为当自己牵起他的手，乔治下意识的做出了挣开的动作，但好在接下来乔治就意识到自己行为的不妥，立刻稍嫌用力的反握住。说不上安慰，但起码，他在补救。

“刚刚在房里干什么呢？”丽娜的语气轻松地挑起话题，但乔治总觉得那是因为她连下楼梯这么短的沉默也承受不起。

“没干什么，随便看了看书。”谁能抵挡住韦斯莱双子的招牌笑容？乔治紧了紧牵住丽娜的手，扫了一眼已经在餐桌旁坐定的家人：“爸爸，今天回来的真早。”

“魔法部今天没什么差事可干。”亚瑟•韦斯莱先生耸耸肩，一边嚼着培根一边回答乔治的话，“嘿，什么时候把哈利叫来吃个晚饭怎么样？”他转向他的小女儿金妮，后者笑得有些羞涩，但也还是点了点头。“关于那只巨大的黄色鸭子玩具的用途，我有了一点新看法。”亚瑟对自己的小女儿坏笑着眨了眨眼。

“魔法部有什么新鲜事吗，韦斯莱先生？”丽娜搅拌完蘑菇浓汤，放下手里的汤匙，抬头问亚瑟。

“没什么大事，”亚瑟也回报丽娜一个轻松的笑容——他可擅长这个，“大战之后魔法部显得有些过分清闲。”

“清闲？”帕西喝完浓汤放下碗，“听起来可真不是你的风格，老爸。”

“就你知道得多。”亚瑟伸手拍了一下帕西的后脑勺：“不过禁止滥用麻瓜物品司也的确没闲着。”

“停止继续研究那只大黄鸭子的用途，亚瑟。”茉莉不以为意，瞧都没正眼瞧自己的丈夫一眼，补充道：“我听说不少麻瓜自己就对它的用途都困惑不已。”

“不不不，我要说的是在迪拜——这是个麻瓜地名——的一栋大楼。”亚瑟舔了舔下嘴唇上残留的汤汁，“是的，麻瓜们要在那里建造一栋高2684英尺的建筑。”

“哇！真是惊人的设想。不过，建那么高的楼干什么？”帕西完全被吸引了注意力，餐桌上的其他人也齐刷刷的看向亚瑟。

“嗨！”韦斯莱先生突然乐开了，“这就是它和那只黄色大鸭子的相同之处啊！——还没人搞得清他们到底有什么用！”

茉莉咯咯的笑出声来：“是啦是啦，除了这一点大概也没有别的了。”

“还有一点！”亚瑟笑得一脸深奥。

“他们都很大！”乔治终于接上了话题，也成功的逗笑了全桌的人，但乔治听出了众人笑声里隐隐发出的，放松的舒气声。

大战已经结束了有些年头，但全家人还是免不了担心乔治的心情。毕竟整整20多年来乔治和他的孪生兄弟都形影不离心意相通，弗雷德的突然离去就好像生生剥去了乔治的一半。谁又忍心要求他在短短的几年恢复如初？乔治自然也懂得家人的苦心，所以他尽力的装出一副和以前一样嘻嘻哈哈的态度，以免家人朋友过于担心。但当他关上房门一个人独处的时候，身心俱疲的乔治倒下的身体接触床铺的那一刻下意识呢喃出的名字却总是：弗雷德。迎接他的是一阵沉默——即使是画像上的弗雷德也不忍心回答他，他只是静静的等待他的孪生兄弟从自己并不熟悉的负面情绪里翻越出来，然后用两人如出一辙的笑容等待乔治向他讲述自己没能参与的新一天的见闻。

但今天弗雷德显然不想循规蹈矩——那对他来说也的确不太适合——他在乔治叫他名字的时候回答了他的兄弟：“和丽娜相处的不错？”

“你吃醋了，弗雷德？”乔治一个激灵坐起身来。

“我看见她握你的手。”弗雷德表情有些悻悻的。

“是啊是啊，你该吃醋的。”乔治从鼻子里喘出一口气，“那本应该是你的未婚妻。”

“听起来真变态。”看出乔治有些真的生气了，弗雷德连忙转移话题，但乔治显然不吃这一套，怒气更甚的向墙上的画像吼：“但你他妈的得首先活过来！”

“嘿！乔治！嘿！”弗雷德尝试安抚他暴躁的兄弟，但无奈他无法走出那张薄薄的画纸。

乔治看着他慌张兄弟的画像，深深的吐出一口气，情绪也终于缓和了不少，不再看弗雷德而是疲惫的闭上眼睛：“对不起，弗雷德。”

“没关系，兄弟。”

乔治这才睁眼与弗雷德相视而笑。一模一样的面庞的笑容，让乔治突然错觉自己正对着一面镜子——正如这几年来每当他看进镜子，他都会觉得自己正在看着弗雷德·韦斯莱，在大战中死去的英雄，他的孪生兄弟。

 

TBC


	2. 为什么巫师也要过圣诞节？

（二）

为什么巫师也要过圣诞节，如果他们自己就是圣诞老人的话？——罗恩曾经用这个问题烦过不少人。

亚瑟的答案是：因为这是一整年中韦斯莱可以大摇大摆向大人要礼物的日子。罗恩耸耸肩对此表示不屑，毕竟他已经连续5年收到比尔的旧衣服做圣诞礼物了。比罗恩还要小上一岁的金妮转转眼珠子，不无敷衍的回答他：“梅林也要过圣诞节。”比尔拍拍罗恩的头叫他别想这些乱七八糟的问题，从查理的回信里罗恩看不出他有任何解惑的意愿，而正在研究魔咒的帕西直接叫罗恩滚开。

令罗恩多少有些满意的答案是在弗雷德递给罗恩一块金丝雀饼干之后，乔治一边用右手梳理他姜红色的羽毛一边漫不经心的告诉他：“因为这是个家人团聚的时刻。”

因为这句话，在弗雷德走了之后的每个圣诞节罗恩都必须小心翼翼的不去提起关于圣诞节意义的话题，兄弟俩默契把这段温馨的往事当一个玩过就算的恶作剧。事实上，大战刚结束的几年，韦斯莱一家都尤其不愿意在乔治面前提起弗雷德，以为这样就能把伤痕冲淡，但有一次罗恩听到乔治声音低低的问过一句：“这算什么？弗雷德毕竟存在过。”任何人都毫无办法，韦斯莱一家的圣诞节虽然表面上一片祥和，暗地里却人人都欲言又止。

但今年的圣诞节，有一场大计划正等着乔治。

 

乔治今天起了个个大早。他一把扯开厚重的窗帘，发现积雪把外面的世界装饰得白茫茫一片，连心情也跟着轻快起来。

“早安，弗雷德。”他揉揉眼，跟画像打一个招呼。

“早安，乔治。”画像里的韦斯莱好像一直在等着乔治醒过来，“还是去把戏坊转转？”

“当然了，我可不像你这么偷懒。”乔治给自己套上红格子西装，朝弗雷德眨眨眼。

“对了，罗恩让我转告你，他今天不去把戏坊了。”弗雷德说完一脸坏笑：“哈利也放了你鸽子，一大早就和金妮出去了。”

“还说是兄弟呢！”乔治瘪瘪嘴，不以为意的照了照镜子。

“领带歪了，乔治。”弗雷德也不置可否的耸耸肩，又提醒乔治后脑勺的头发折起来了。看着穿戴整齐的乔治走出房门的背影，弗雷德也稍微感到一点寂寞。

 

等到乔治回家的时候已经是盛大的晚餐时刻了。亚瑟先生在雪地里简单的搭了个帐篷，制造出不小的活动空间，桌上摆着茉莉烤制的香喷喷的火鸡，面包顶着乳白色的奶油显得松软可口，一整条火腿不可一世的躺在桌子的另一边，端坐在一旁的甜点竟然接近马尔福家的水准：超过以往任何一个圣诞节的华丽程度，像是正在等待什么人的到来。乔治笑着吹了声口哨——果然一家人瞒着他有大计划！

乔治脸上的表情突然凝固下来，一种疯狂的可能性用力的抓住了他：难道……也许……？但他接着摇摇头，吐出一口笑意，端起桌边的红酒，承认自己一定是疯了。

虽然一刻也没有停止告诫自己希望越大失望越大，乔治却也忍不住开始观察起身边的异常：茉莉今天脾气似乎特别的好，一边上菜一边哼着歌，乔治还逮到她泪眼婆娑的偷偷抽了两下鼻子；亚瑟好像突然迷上了拍自家小伙子们的肩膀，频繁程度不禁让人怀疑他正不停的数着儿子的个数；哈利和金妮坐在茶桌旁讲着悄悄话几乎没有间断过，茶杯里估计都要留下茶渍；比尔和好不容易回家的查理应该是在交谈彼此的工作状况，乔治发现他们今天提起小时候事情的比率有些偏高，从他们的表情能够看出来；脾气收敛多了的帕西听话的帮茉莉摆着餐具，无可指摘；没脑子的罗恩按照惯例一眼就能看穿——从刚刚起他就心神不宁的盯着门前的小路，好像就有贵客要到。

乔治听到自己心里咯噔一下，可能性指数好像微不可查地稍稍上涨了一些。

他深吸一口气，再一次的告诉自己“这不可能”，然后在一股没来由的燥热里顺手抄起旁边的酒杯，将杯里的红酒一饮而尽，暗暗开始觉得有些不悦——如果弗雷德回来，他自己必须是第一个知道的才对，家里的人瞒着他算是怎么回事呢？想给他个惊喜？还是想看他哭鼻子？乔治挺不是滋味的给自己又倒上一满杯红酒，下定了决心：他绝对不会像个傻妞一样扑上去拥抱弗雷德然后嚎啕大哭；他们休想看到他的眼泪，一滴也不！

肩膀上突然一重，乔治手里的酒杯猛地一抖，洒落出一些甘甜的红酒，他抽搐般快速的转过头，看见亚瑟站在一旁一脸意味深长：“少喝点酒，我打赌一会儿你会想要保持清醒的！”

如果空间足够大，乔治对自己说，他一定要把他的孪生兄弟，字面意义上，揍出屎。

乔治清了清嗓子，擦掉泼在手上的红酒，对亚瑟笑得十足像个洞悉一切的绅士：“我很期待，爸爸。”

亚瑟笑得过于得意露出大白牙，一脸“不愧是我的儿子这么快就懂了”的表情，留下乔治一个人细细品味这个眼神的用意：也许……真的是搞错了？

乔治用手碾平衣服上的褶皱：也是，怎么可能。

 

“时间差不多啦！大家都坐到桌子旁边来吧！”茉莉高亢的嗓音今天特别带劲，家里的孩子们都跟着用勺子敲起了盘沿。

“瞧！”哈利的双眼在那副厚厚的镜片后面好像闪着光，“贵客来了！”仿佛听到一声令下，围成一个拥挤圆圈的韦斯莱们都不约而同的朝小路伸长了脖子。

枣红色的大棉帽盖住的头发打着调皮的小卷，因为身体的起伏和不断涌动的寒风划着凌乱的曲线，皮肤说不准是落雪还是风的缘故而有些发白，尖尖的鼻头倒是红红的很可爱，厚重的老式大衣在雪地里看起来稍显笨拙，但“贵客”在众人的欢呼声中迈着迫不及待的步子几乎要一路小跑。

“弗雷德！”

“弗雷德！”

“弗雷德！”

听着大家叫着他的名字，用手里的刀叉打着节拍，乔治觉得自己的心跳都要停止了，他在不知不觉中站起来，一边提醒自己表现的正常些，一边控制不住自己想要迎上去和他的兄弟抱个满怀。

但奇怪的是，他的“兄弟”却根本不去理会他，刚走进灯光里就对着罗恩一顿臭骂：“你竟然！”他用力的拍开罗恩张开的胳膊：“你竟然让我一个人冒着风雪走进来？！”

乔治在一片意想不到的震惊里慢慢恢复过来，这时他才发现，所谓的“贵客”，其实是赫敏。

“我是想给你一个惊喜！”罗恩的辩白像他惯有的可怜兮兮，然后像只小狗似的巴巴的跑到圣诞树下翻翻找找掏出一只小盒子，谄媚得几近焦急：“你看！”

“这是什么？”赫敏怀疑的眼神削弱了不少怒气，翻转着小盒子打量着。

茉莉打断他们的对话，言语里满是对儿子不争气的失望：“急什么，还没到分礼物的环节！”但亚瑟啜了一口红酒回应道：“由他们去吧！”然后甜蜜的把妻子揽进怀里。

 

乔治深吸一口气，现在还觉得脑袋里蒙蒙的，不知道自己是什么时候坐下来的，但他发现自己正直愣愣的盯着赫敏，眼神应该挺吓人的，于是他赶忙收回视线，加入了众人的起哄：

 

“赫敏！赫敏！”

 

原来他们叫的，从一开始就是赫敏啊……


	3. 他们都看不见你？

（三）

罗恩向赫敏求婚了。赫敏答应了。

这件从一开始就毫无悬念的事情终于确定的时候，所有的韦斯莱们都欣喜若狂，唯一一个不是韦斯莱的甚至比他们更加疯癫——哈利竟然得意忘形的提出要和金妮睡一个房间。结果当然是茉莉•伟大的母亲•韦斯莱从鼻腔里发出一声冷哼：“我的女儿不行，哈利•救世主•波特先生。

 

窗外罗恩和赫敏伴着小争小吵的哼着歌，大概仍随着音乐意犹未尽的摇摆，亚瑟先生应该是在读报，闲着的那只手还在桌子上给他们打着节拍；走廊里传来比尔和查理互道“晚安”的声音，哈利的则听起来有些垂头丧气；茉莉还在收拾无穷无尽的餐盘叮叮咚咚一直响到现在，居然也没人发出抱怨，这个平安夜真是全世界最美妙的夜晚。

 

乔治却不这么觉得，尽管他也跟着众人起哄，敲盘子唱歌跳舞喝酒恶作剧没一项少的了他。但现在，虚张声势的快乐随着浴缸里的温水哗啦啦全都流到不知道哪里去之后，他只觉得心里空落落的。

他没有开灯，因为他想弗雷德已经睡了。乔治摸索着床沿然后坐下，微不可闻的叹了一口气，习惯性朝弗雷德画像的地方看去，尽管实际上由于黑暗他什么也看不到。

弗雷德的声音却出乎意料的响起：“我早就说过赫敏会答应的。”

乔治似乎是被吓了一大跳，几乎要从床边掉落在地上，然后他气急败坏的摁亮床边的台灯：“所以，全家人只有我不知道吗？”

“不知道什么？”弗雷德因为乔治带着怒气的动作吃惊不小。

“这么一大家人，”乔治站起来，向弗雷德走近两步，“就只有我不知道罗恩今天要求婚？”

“你不知道？！”弗雷德的声音都变了调：“你居然不知道？！”

“如果你们都瞒着我，我怎么会知道？”乔治的音量又提高了两格。

“嘿！别生气，乔治，他们一定是忘了！”弗雷德隔着画框朝乔治不在意的摆摆手，对乔治莫名其妙的脾气摸不着头脑，然后又再一次强调：“没人想要瞒着你。”

“生气？”乔治觉得自己鼻孔都要开始冒烟了，“我怎么会生气？！”他突然发出呛水一样的笑声，但弗雷德觉得他听起来像是就快要哭起来：“我现在还会生什么气？我看着你下葬的时候难过的话都说不出来，结果没过几天你就站在画像里朝我没事儿人一样挥手的时候我都没有生气！每年圣诞节我都跟我压根儿不信的圣诞老人请求让你回来然后在第二天醒来看着门口空荡荡的连一个脚印都没有的时候我都没有生气！这些年来你每天站在墙上跟我打招呼就好像我们还是生活在一起，但是事实上只有我在变老的时候我都没有生气！你中了死咒之后是帕西而不是我死死的护住你的尸体听你吐出最后一口气的时候我都没有生气！他们今天问我什么时候娶丽娜的时候我都没有生气！我现在还会生气什么？”

乔治胡乱在脸上抹掉一把偷溜出来的眼泪，别开脸不去看画像上的弗雷德，并且因为留意到整栋楼心怀鬼胎的异常安静而感到微微的尴尬。

沉默持续了好久，盘子乒乒乓乓的响声才又在厨房里恢复过来，弗雷德舔舔嘴唇好像不知要从何说起：“所以，你要娶丽娜了吗？”

——蠢货！弗雷德骂起自己来可从不含糊。

“是啊！”乔治深深的、深深的吸了一口气，然后再缓缓的吐出来，这架势让刚刚那一段噼里啪啦的咆哮显得只像是小女孩的哭闹。然后他尽可能用柔软的语气，回答弗雷德：“是的，我就要迎娶你的未婚妻了。”

“乔治……”弗雷德的声音也听起来有些闷。

“三月的第二个星期六，时间赶了点，但是妈妈说可以和罗恩一起办。”乔治坐回床边，不算亮的台灯把他的身影照的有些沮丧。

“我们喜欢热闹嘛。”弗雷德自作主张的给茉莉的打算做着解释。

“爸爸说马尔福一家可能也会来。”

“哦……”

然后就是要命的沉默，直到乔治再也受不了空气里无形的压抑感，全身脱力一般的倒在床头，因为鼻子和嘴都一定程度上被枕头压住以至于声音嗡嗡的，但弗雷德听得很清楚，乔治说：“晚安，弗雷德，我很想你。”

乔治转动头部，让自己的脸更加充分的埋进枕头，打算强迫自己入睡，但接着他感觉到自己的耳边呼呼的吹过一抹凉意，就好像有谁靠近自己正在呼吸。他觉得自己全身的血液都凝固住了，他几乎立即就沮丧的想到了晚餐时的那股失落感，所以他任心里咚咚的打着重鼓，倔强的保持着并不舒适的姿势一动不动。

“乔治……”

耳边有人在叫他。但乔治就是死了心的不肯抬头。

“乔治。”

尽管他确定那就是弗雷德的声音。就在耳边。

“抬起头来看看我，乔治。”

头稍稍抬高了一点点，但是眼皮打着颤不敢睁开。

“睁开眼睛。”那个声音继续劝诱着。

眼睑缓慢的打开，几乎是做好了心理准备随时闭上眼睛否认曾经睁开过的事实，乔治首先看到的是枕头上再明显不过的泪渍。在不多不少的窘迫中，昏暗的台灯下迷糊的余光里，乔治看到了一个再熟悉不过的身影。他这才发着抖壮大了胆子，睁大酸涩的眼睛朝身边略微转过头去。

 

弗雷德！

 

竟然真的是弗雷德！

昏黄的台灯照着半透明的身体让乔治看的不那么真切，他眼里的泪水也加重了模糊的程度，但他自信决不会认错自己的兄弟。他猛地弹坐起来，瞪大双眼死死的盯着弗雷德，一边又担惊受怕看太久就会发现又是自己看错了。

好在弗雷德一直在那里，一动不动的回看乔治，要不是身体是半透明的泛着白光，这画面绝对就像是一张镜像投影图。

楼下茉莉终于收拾好乱七八糟的厨房，“啪”的一声摁灭了照明灯，亚瑟打着节拍的手指不知道什么时候已经睡了过去，罗恩和赫敏早就不知道转战去了哪里；乔治和弗雷德就这样你看着我，我看着你，好像连呼吸都忘了。

“嘭——”韦斯莱太太的大脚承受着她发福的身躯重重的落在楼梯上，几乎同时乔治就像突然听到信号的士兵，抬起拳头朝弗雷德重重的砸去。

“操！”

不是弗雷德，惨叫的是乔治。因为他的拳头没有任何阻碍的贯穿了弗雷德的身体，由于没有着力点，不负众望的让乔治自己扭伤了胳膊。

紧接着乔治的房门被猛的打开，门外强烈的光线照射进来，茉莉的身体形成一道巨大的黑影，伴随着毫不留情的说教：“这个家里还轮不到你爆粗！”茉莉的目光在乔治身上停留了片刻，然后又在房里环视一周，最终乔治的房门又被毫不留情的关上。

“怎么回事？！”乔治几乎尖叫出来，“妈妈瞎了吗？”

“我还能听到你，乔治•韦斯莱。”茉莉的声音听起来足够远了，但仍然让乔治和弗雷德一起打了个寒颤。

“她看不见你？”乔治一脸不可置信，“不不，比起这个，你是怎么回事？”

但弗雷德没有得到回答问题的时间，房门就又被打开了，这一次是“没什么原则”的亚瑟先生，他用魔杖收走台灯的亮光，然后嘱咐他的儿子：“好小子，是该睡觉的时候了。”

房间再次回到黑暗之后乔治和弗雷德有好久都没有讲话，他们仍然难以消化父母无视弗雷德灵魂的事实。

“所以他们确实看不到你？”乔治艰难的咽下一口口水。

“恐怕是，否则方圆百里的人都别想睡觉了。”弗雷德瘪了瘪嘴，然后两兄弟相视苦笑。

“这也不赖，”最终弗雷德在半空中晃动一下自己半透明的身体，“你能看到我就够了。”

乔治这才终于又浅浅的笑了出来，然后他动作迅速的在床的里侧平躺下来，双手安安稳稳的放在身体两边，闭上眼露出心满意足的表情，从鼻子里发出一声满意的轻哼。

弗雷德也接着在乔治留出的床面躺下来——尽管事实上他只是悬浮在上面，他的左手和乔治的右手隔着微妙的距离，温暖的笑意从一模一样的脸上弥漫开来：“现在我感觉很好，乔治。”弗雷德在黑暗里闭上眼睛，深深的吐出一口气：“因为你离我很近。”


	4. 你愿意嫁给我吗？

（四）

乔治醒的很早。他享受了一个难得安稳的好觉，所以从床边站起来之后，乔治好心情的撑了个懒腰。

“早安，乔治。”他的兄弟站在那张24X30英寸的画像上，轻松自在像往常一样跟他打着招呼。

“早安，弗雷德。”乔治一边随意拉扯几把睡衣一边走进盥洗室，哼着小曲刷牙，这是一个与以往并无二致的早晨，但乔治隐隐觉得有什么不同。

“圣诞快乐，兄弟。”弗雷德的声音透过墙壁传来，带着没头没脑的兴奋。

“你也一样，兄弟。”乔治用湿毛巾摸一把脸，然后拖着好像仍在睡梦中的身体缓缓挪下楼梯，在门口站定。他有些费力的睁开惺忪的睡眼，动作缓慢却极其自然的抬起门闩。乔治来回扫视着门前的积雪像是在寻找什么。

乔治不死心的加大了摆头的幅度，不漏掉任何蛛丝马迹。然后，他想起来了：当然不会有什么脚印！他的孪生兄弟，昨天晚上，字面意义上，已经轻悄悄回来了。

乔治原本半闭着的眼睛突然睁大开来，心脏开始狂跳，明明只穿了一件薄睡衣却觉得身体发热的几乎要流汗，这还是在他拔腿向房间狂奔之前。

“弗雷德！”乔治猛地推开门，找寻兄弟的身影。

“怎……怎么了？！”弗雷德似乎被吓得不轻，说话都变结巴了。

“你在哪？”乔治拉开衣柜门胡乱翻开厚重的冬衣查看着微小的缝隙，掀起被窝床单甚至床垫，然后又趴在地下检查童年时最爱藏的床底，甚至连窗帘都全部扯开来，一片雪白的窗外有些刺眼，但期待中的身影却迟迟不肯出现。

“你脑子坏啦？”看着自家兄弟忙碌的身影弗雷德一头雾水，完全找不到适合的语言，“我当然在画里啊，你瞎弄什么？”

乔治喘着粗气，突然因为灰心而耷拉下肩膀，好像这句话是压向他的最后一根稻草。然后他缓慢地转向弗雷德，失望夹杂着不明缘由地生气：“是的，我想我真的是脑子坏掉了。”

“嘿！嘿，乔治。”现在的乔治，怎么说呢，弗雷德可能会用“喜怒无常”这个词，而他的应对办法只有一个：“听着，你的脑袋很好，没有问题。”——他得哄他：“我昨晚确实出现过，以鬼魂的形式。我睡在你旁边，记得吗？”

“嗯哼。”乔治不太情愿的从鼻腔里发出一声不咸不淡的轻哼。

”我睡了一个好觉，兄弟。“然后弗雷德微不可闻的叹了一口气，”所以当我今天早上醒过来发现自己又回到画里的时候，也根本不知道发生了什么。“

”弗雷德，“乔治的语气透露出他已经恢复平静了——弗雷德高兴的想，但他觉得自己更加担心了。他的兄弟继续说：”我也不知道我是怎么了。我知道我不能，但我就是没来由的想发脾气。“

”你可以这么做，乔治。“弗雷德露出令人安心的微笑。他突然想自己是不是该做点什么，既然他已经不确定，自己的出现究竟会给乔治带来快乐还是难过。“没人会责怪你。”然后他想了想，又补充道：“至少我不会，你知道的。”

乔治明白弗雷德已经用尽全力想要安慰自己，因此他想说点什么回应他，告诉他的兄弟自己很好，但嗓子堵得难受。

他突然想起以前当自己感到说不出话的时候，他的兄弟只消轻轻拍拍自己的肩膀，任何负面情绪就会立刻消失大半。但是现在呢，他的解药、他的答案就这么安心的呆在画里，除了轻言细语的安慰他，弗雷德做不了别的——他怎么能就这么安安心心的呆在那张见鬼的纸上，坦然接受一切，忍受近在咫尺却碰触不到的这该死的现状！弗雷德越是表现得淡定非常，乔治就越是生气，就好像是全世界只有自己一个人对弗雷德的死亡——不，这个词不行——离开，感到愤怒。

愤怒？乔治突然明白了自己想发脾气的原因。他无时无刻不在思念弗雷德，而他的兄弟似乎没有；他满心期待有一天弗雷德能回来，而他的兄弟好像并没有想为此做些什么。他的所有期待、努力、愤怒、难过或者别的鬼知道什么，全都像他挥向弗雷德的那一拳一样：落空，并且只会让自己觉得疼痛。

乔治长长的吐出一口气，他的怒气已经消失殆尽，取而代之的是无限的沮丧失落，好像大脑里感觉疼痛的那块神经被整个刨去，他不觉得疼，只是空落落缺了一块。

“乔治？”弗雷德仍旧好声好气的叫他的兄弟。乔治好像一个负隅顽抗的战士终于服气认输。他尽量表情明朗的回应他，然后他听到弗雷德说：“丽娜在敲门。”

乔治这才听到门外传来的丽娜的声音：“乔治，你在里面吗？”

乔治咽下一口唾液整理自己的情绪，“当然。”他拉开门，用完美的微笑回应丽娜。

“嗨，弗雷德。”丽娜简短地对画像打了个招呼，“茉莉让我来找你。她说你有话跟我说，是吗？”

哦！妈妈！放过我吧！

乔治在心里抓狂的嚎叫，努力去想自己应该对丽娜说什么，但是大脑不听使唤的一片空白。接着，他插在兜里的左手突然感觉到一个硬邦邦的圆环，他条件反射地把圆环从口袋里掏出来想一探究竟。

 

一枚戒指！

非常简单地款式：白金质地反射着微妙的自然光，菱形的钻石在没有开灯的房间里活像一盏调皮的小灯。

 

乔治的吃惊丝毫不比丽娜多，但好在他是先回过神的那个人。他抬眼看丽娜的表情。可怜的丽娜眼里盈满了泪水，仍然吃吃的看着那枚朴素却美丽的戒指。

“时机！”耳边弗雷德用不大的音量提醒着乔治。

乔治觉得自己的心脏深处穿来一阵钝痛，这让他的双手都感到麻木了，但他仍然单膝跪下，尽可能露出真诚的眼神，对丽娜一字一句不失郑重：“安吉丽娜约翰逊，你愿意嫁给乔治韦斯莱吗？“

丽娜猛地倒抽一口气，迷人的深色皮肤反射出幸福的光泽。眼眶不负重荷最终流出泪来，因为说不出话，丽娜只能不断的点头，然后颤抖着伸出手。她泪眼迷蒙，但也还是看到乔治微笑着站起来，用右手握住自己的。她感觉着乔治手的温度让他用那枚漂亮的订婚戒指拴住自己。丝毫不在意她的未婚夫穿着睡衣，还有一颗扣子并没有老实的呆在扣眼里，此刻丽娜已然是全世界最幸福的女人了，她热烈的拥抱乔治，和他接吻，肆无忌惮的将眼泪沾在乔治的脸上、肩上，她靠在乔治肩头越过他向画里的弗雷德微笑，她几乎发出了咯咯的笑声。弗雷德也在画里向她微笑，眼里除了一点点丽娜无法辨认的情愫之外全是祝福。

 

好像抱了一个世纪那么久，丽娜才终于恋恋不舍的放开乔治：”快穿好衣服，下来吃早餐了。“

”好的，我会的。“乔治伸手抹掉丽娜脸上残留的泪痕，这时他才注意上不知道什么时候自己的中指上也套上相似的男款钻戒。

”很可惜今天是茉莉做的，但我保证明天开始你会吃到你的未婚妻亲手做的早餐。“丽娜在关门前的一瞬间又探出头来补充道。

乔治凑上去亲了亲丽娜的额头，然后他关上房门，转过身看着他的孪生兄弟——他知道这是弗雷德搞的鬼。乔治一动不动的盯着弗雷德大概五秒，然后他因为被心痛击中而感到沮丧，最终只是叹了口气，扭开头去，音量不大的吐出一句：“fuck you。”


	5. 你失去了耳朵，我失去了你

（五）

“Fuck you.”乔治塌下肩膀转身走到床边。

“嘿，乔治！”有些着急的弗雷德跟着在画里走了几步，无奈这已经是他能跟随乔治的最远距离了，“你怎么了？”

“我怎么了？！”乔治音量突然提高了好几度，然后又因为意识到楼下可能会听见而刻意压低了声音：“不劳你费心，兄弟。”

“不劳我费心？“弗雷德的表情有些受伤：“可我们是兄弟！”

“非常精确！”乔治刻意加重了语气，“而我的兄弟正在帮助我向他得女友求婚！”

“你如果不想结婚，没人会强迫你娶她，乔治。”弗雷德也故意压低了音量。

“问题不是结婚。”乔治感觉自己头皮发麻，他几乎刻意看到理智的长堤上蜿蜒的裂缝，他长久以来憋在心里谁都不说的情绪不知道从哪里全都冒出来，像是翻滚的洪水叫嚣着要泛滥开来。

“不是结婚？那也当然不是丽娜，对吗？你刚刚向她求婚了！”弗雷德的困惑不解里也开始带了莫名其妙的怒气，“是的，我是偷偷在你口袋里变出了戒指，但是‘你愿意嫁给我吗’，没人能逼你说这个！”

乔治听到了长堤溃烂的声音——

“没人逼我说！的确没有人逼我说出这句话！”乔治仍然奋力压低着音量，尽管他已经几乎没有理智可言，“就好像没有人逼我要在你走之后快速振作起来，没人逼我要在被问到‘保留弗雷德的东西会给你造成困扰吗’时微笑着回答‘这没什么妈妈’，没人逼我要在拿到这幅画的时候露出惊喜的表情然后装作什么都没有发生一样跟你打招呼！弗雷德，没人逼我这么做？是的，那是因为你不是人！你拍拍屁股走的干干净净，留下可怜的妈妈和丽娜天天抹眼泪胡乱对着我叫你的名字，留下一个破碎的家庭在吃饭的时候总是多摆一副你的碗筷，留下我们那该死朋友圈里总是有人诧异为什么我会一个人出现，而你认为没有人逼着我收拾这混乱的局面，就好像人人都应该明白我不是你你也不是我，你可以忽略自己已经死去的事实在一张油画里谈笑风生，而我却连哭都不能在自己的房间里？”

 

可怕的沉默。好像连呼吸声都听不到。然后弗雷德听到乔治吸了吸鼻子，他知道他的兄弟终于哭了——在自己的面前。

“对不起，乔治，我没想到……”

“你没想到！你没想到什么？‘哦看哪我们长得一模一样衣服鞋子除了颜色其他也都完全相同，就连说话的表情走路的姿势都如出一辙，而我爱丽娜你居然不爱她’嗯？”乔治反应奇快，这句话好像是已经准备良久却无处可用的演讲词，而发言者这才终于找到了麦克风。

“我不爱丽娜。”在那句完全听不出标点符号的冗长的句子里，弗雷德只听到了那三个字。

“你不爱丽娜？”乔治完全怔住了，丝毫没有意识到弗雷德其实抓错了重点。“在邀请她才参加三强争霸的舞会并且谈了整整一学期恋爱之后你居然说你不爱她？”

“我邀请她参加三强争霸舞会并且谈了一学期恋爱，那是因为我以为你喜欢她。”弗雷德说完最后一个词之后才忽然意识到发生了一件不得了的事。于是一模一样的两张脸就那么互相瞪着彼此，谁也说不出再多一句话来。

 

“乔治，快点下来吃早餐！”丽娜在楼下叫着她的未婚夫，声音里透着难以掩饰的喜悦，然后茉莉又补充道：”顺便来看看你们的婚礼请帖，亲爱的。“

乔治深吸一口气，如大梦初醒：“就来，丽娜，妈妈。”然后他用睡衣袖子仔细擦干净眼角和脸颊，对弗雷德匆匆留下一句：“我们晚点再聊。”

 

但直到那天晚上乔治都没有再见到弗雷德。事实上，如果乔治不是忙着找借口避免回到卧室，他会发现弗雷德也一整天都避免出现在画上。

说不上失望还是庆幸，乔治把自己仰面扔到床上，疲惫的闭上眼睛。他留心听着画布上可能发出的动静，但他的兄弟今天异常安静。

婚礼的邀请函已经写好发出了，最快两天之后就能开始收到回信。婚礼的时间就跟上次茉莉说的一样，跟罗恩和赫敏的婚礼一天，他们还有两个多月的时间准备婚礼，明天就要开始忙碌起来了。想到这里乔治不禁有些丧气，他用左手蹭了蹭发热的眼睛，突然发现有温暖的液体从那里流了出来。乔治懒得管，他放下左手把它摔在床上，闭上眼睛让眼泪从眼角汇成细流落在他姜红色的短发里。

“乔治，别哭……”

他听到弗雷德的声音就从自己的身边响起，但他赌气似的不肯睁开眼睛。接着，他感觉到他的孪生兄弟开始吻他。

首先是被泪水沾湿的发迹线，然后是因为紧闭而牵连着微微细纹的眼角、剧烈颤抖着却怎么也不愿睁开的眼睑、高挺着泛着细密汗珠的鼻梁、说不上因为委屈或者难过而发着红的鼻尖，然后是嘴唇被轻轻咬住了。乔治在温热的触感中战战兢兢，被顶开嘴唇的时候几乎不小心咬伤弗雷德的舌头，最终在他用舌尖扫过牙床时因为发痒而忍不住浅笑出来。

天哪，这不对。这太不对了！乔治的理智在他脑子里大喊大叫，但他的心说，我不想它停止。

 

“睁开眼睛，乔治。”终于放开乔治的那张嘴说。

紧接着，乔治全身就像是被这句话攫住了动弹不得：要睁开眼睛吗？如果睁开眼睛发现不是弗雷德，或者睁开眼睛梦就醒了怎么办？但乔治真的很想睁开眼睛看看弗雷德，十几个小时的逃避和分离突然间变得难以承受，乔治想要亲眼去确认正在亲吻自己的人，非常想。

乔治在艰难的抉择中皱紧了眉毛，然而正在亲吻他的人并没有给他时间犹豫。乔治猜此时此刻弗雷德并不是那么在意自己是否真的睁开了眼，他感觉到自己的上衣扣子被一颗一颗解开，一个疯狂的可能性突然攻击了他，乔治终于明白他的兄弟想做什么了。

他应该阻止他，就是现在！

“弗雷德，停下，我们不能。”乔治想要阻止玩弄自己乳头的手指，但手臂软绵绵的一下子就被挡了回来。

“我们不能？”黑暗里那个声音反问他，“我们以前也互相帮助过。还是你已经不记得兄弟亲密无间的时光了？”

这不是乔治熟悉的弗雷德。弗雷德应该是温柔的，顺从的，从不强迫人的；但乔治知道自己其实并没有立场指责弗雷德忽略自己的意愿，毕竟两腿之间恼人的胀痛就泄露了他的真实想法。

乔治的胸口被舔了，先是湿润温热的触感，然后是气流扫过带来的明显凉意。弗雷德有意无意的用膝盖顶了顶乔治的敏感部位，这让乔治发出细微的呻吟然后喘息，最后是挣扎：“弗雷德，我们不能这么做。”

“那么，阻止我。”弗雷德的话里带着笑意，就像看扁了乔治不会有所动作：“可你连睁开眼睛都不敢，兄弟。”

乔治被这句话触怒了！他要用那双和弗雷德一模一样的眼睛狠狠地瞪回去，告诉弗雷德他不是懦夫，但最终乔治只是剧烈的颤动了一下眼睑，屈服于失去的恐惧——乔治不可能感觉到弗雷德半透明的灵魂，他的手会穿过它，现在……搞不好一切都是自己的幻想？

弗雷德轻笑一声，好像充满了讽刺，但乔治觉得自己听出了悲伤的成分。然后弗雷德一把扯下了乔治的裤子，让他胀大的欲望暴露在冰凉的空气里。

“不……”乔治伸出双手去遮挡腿间令他尴尬的坚挺，但在那之前弗雷德就含住了他，这让乔治伸出的手最终落在弗雷德的耳畔。一碰到弗雷德的耳朵，乔治就像着了魔了。他在弗雷德吮吸他的欲望所带来的快感中，不断轻揉他完好的耳朵，好像弗雷德和耳朵之间有某种联系。

弗雷德让乔治阴茎的顶端从自己嘴里被释放出来，一根银色的细线连在马眼和他的嘴唇之间，然后弗雷德又俯下身去舔舐阴茎的根部，并用右手的食指和拇指拨弄乔治的精囊，满意的听到乔治难以抑制的轻哼。

“停下，我们该停下，弗雷德。”乔治不断摆动着腰肢好像他有什么部位感觉到不舒服，但鼻腔里发出的呻吟却在昭示着事实上他觉得再舒服不过了。

“你看起来并不想让我停下。”弗雷德暂时收回舌头，回答乔治时的语气就好像他自己才是控制局面的那个人，但接下来的话却显得有些可怜。他又从小腹沿着肌肉之间的细沟一路舔上去，在乔治的脖颈处流连，然后恳求他的兄弟：“睁开眼睛来看看我，乔治。睁开眼睛我就停下。”

乔治的眼睛仍旧死死的闭着，但皱紧的眉头显示着他内心的纠结，好像过了一个世纪，乔治又再一次幅度不大的摇了摇头。

弗雷德说不上来自己是生气还是窃喜更多，他将右手从乔治腰部的空档探进去，准确无误的将中指的指尖顶在乔治的穴口：“这是为了惩罚你。”然后他毫不留情的将手指插了进去。

这很疼，乔治不能否认这一点。但他接着抬起了自己的腰部，给弗雷德的手指腾出更多空间。这个动作让乔治暴露在外的阴茎直接撞上了弗雷德身上粗糙的衣物，被快感袭击的乔治又颓然的跌回来，被弗雷德的手指插得更深，发出一声夹杂了痛哼和享受的呻吟。

感觉到乔治的屁股更紧致的夹着自己的手指，弗雷德从喉咙深处发出一声低吼，然后抽出手指将乔治一把翻转过来，让他脸朝床面，双肘条件反射的撑着上肢，露出尖利的肩胛骨——在此之前弗雷德还没有发现，自己的兄弟已经变得这么瘦削。他心疼的亲吻着乔治的肩胛，左手撑着自己的身体以避免乔治过多的承重，右手急切的去解自己腰间的皮带，把自己的欲望终于释放出来。弗雷德长长的舒出一口气，又再一次用手指研磨乔治的后穴，就着分泌出的液体轻轻把它碾开。

乔治的腰软的不得了，但他还是努力保持着翘起屁股的姿势，他今天已经够丢人了。但弗雷德轻易的看穿了乔治的尴尬，拉过身旁的枕头垫在乔治的小腹下面，并且巧妙的避开了乔治完全勃起的阴茎。趁着乔治分神的当儿，弗雷德又加了一根手指，但乔治反而折腾的没那么厉害了，弗雷德猜他的兄弟也在期待将要发生的事。

弗雷德弯曲食指和中指的第一个指节，用指腹不断的挤压肠壁，惊喜的发现乔治也不断的收缩肠壁以响应自己。然后他把无名指也伸进去了，乔治发出一声难以辨别其中情感的惊呼。弗雷德把自己的嘴巴凑上他的耳边，像是哄婴儿似的拉长“嘘——”的声音，然后含住了乔治的耳尖，并用牙齿轻轻摩擦。明明是很温柔地亲昵，他的兄弟却好像突然变成了落水的水手，呼吸急促全身紧张起来。

“放松，乔治。”弗雷德安慰他，然后慢慢抽出插在乔治后穴的手指，转而用自己的欲望顶端在那周围摩擦，让自己的前液和乔治的肠液混杂在一起。感觉到乔治真的听话的放松了身体之后，弗雷德像是发狠似的一个挺身直接进入他的身体，让后者像牵线木偶一样猛地拉长了颈线，因为突然而来的疼痛低低的惊叫出来。

弗雷德也不抽动，而是用舌头去舔乔治的耳廓，让乔治的身体又再次紧张起来。突然收紧的后穴让弗雷德差点把持不住，但好在他除了呻吟和剧烈的喘息之外没弄出更丢人的动静。

“耳朵这么敏感吗？”弗雷德窃笑一声，然后用左手拇指去摸乔治左耳上留下的疤痕，“我知道你在想什么。”

乔治不理他，仍旧紧闭着双眼，但选择关闭视觉无疑让听觉和触觉更加灵敏：无论是插在乔治身体里发着热脉动的阴茎还是在右耳边喷着的湿润气体，又或者是左耳疤痕上不断摩擦的触感，都几乎要让乔治发疯。

“你失去了一只耳朵，而我失去了生命，”弗雷德不停地往乔治的耳朵里喷着热气，这让乔治不断的轻颤，“你觉得这不公平。”

乔治没有说话，但他浑身都对这句话发出了警报：他的眼镜闭得更紧了，嘴里像是要窒息似的不停喘着粗气，两边的肩膀全都紧缩起来，腰抬得更高以至于他的臀部挤压到了弗雷德精囊。弗雷德在乔治收紧括约肌带来的巨大快感中，像是突然被摁下开关的玩具开始猛烈地抽插起来。这让两个人都陷入了逼人发疯的快感死循环里：弗雷德不断顶撞乔治的前列腺，乔治因为快感而更加收紧屁股，被紧紧包围的快感又促使弗雷德更加用力地撞击乔治。

“但你完全不必这么想。”明明就已经快连气都喘不过来，弗雷德却还是坚持要把话说完：“我们是一体的，你觉得疼的时候，我也觉得疼；你想我的时候，我也在想你。记得吗，我们之间奇妙的感应？”几个简单地短句总是被喘气声打断，随着抽插的节奏时不时会有一两个字变了调，但即便如此弗雷德也没有停止撞击乔治的动作，他更没有停止向他的兄弟的表白：“你爱我的时候，我也在爱你。”弗雷德说，然后他突然放慢了动作，深深的吸入一口气，然后吐出来：“所以你活着，也就是我活着。”

 

“不！”乔治反应剧烈，全身的肌肉都仿佛在叫喊，这让深埋在他体内的弗雷德都觉得有些疼了。疼痛就着劈头盖脸而来的快感，弗雷德在乔治体内终于射了出来。


	6. 别的愿望

（六）A

乔治醒过来的时候，因为心里甜蜜的错觉而得意忘形，所以他漫不经心的睁开了眼睛。他盯着白色天花板上的吊灯，感觉到后怕，于是他直直的躺在那，决定先按兵不动。

他想起昨天晚上他和弗雷德做了。他简单地祈祷了一下自己和弗雷德并没有弄出太大的动静以至于全家，包括丽娜，都能听到。然后他抑制不住嘴角的上扬，打算偷偷观察已经好久不见的弗雷德的睡脸。

他不记得昨晚他们是怎么结束的了，搞不好自己并没有坚持到最后，又或者刚结束就疲倦的睡过去。但现在乔治睡在床的左边——他的左手就搭在床沿——所以他的兄弟一定在他的右边。

乔治抿抿嘴，克制住笑出声的冲动，然后向右边转动他的圆眼睛。但他并没有看到弗雷德。

弗雷德大概睡在视线盲区里？

乔治不得不把整个头都向右边转了转，急切地搜寻的目光得到的却是空空如也的床侧。

乔治干巴巴的笑了一声，他的兄弟睡觉该不会这么不老实以至于滚到床下面去了吧？乔治这样想着，故意放慢速度撑起上身。然而他以为的酸痛却并没有袭击他。乔治觉得奇怪，但他只是感到庆幸的朝窗外探出头，准备嘲笑他那不老实的兄弟。

费雷德也不在床下。乔治开始觉得不对劲。他环视自己周围：身体各个部位并没有因为出汗而粘黏的感觉，睡衣也好好的穿在自己的身上，床单平整的附在柔软的床面，枕头放在它应该在的地方；一切都好像在告诉乔治，昨晚是一个什么也没有发生的平静的夜晚。

乔治开始责怪自己得意忘形的太快睁开眼睛。如果昨晚的一切都是一场梦，天知道他有多想一辈子活在这个梦里，一个他可以感受到弗雷德的梦。

但他还是像一个做事不考虑后果的年轻人一样愚蠢的醒过来了。

乔治不死心的伸手去摸自己的后穴——这有点难以启齿，但他心里有个声音在向他解释，说不定只是弗雷德在自己没有知觉的时候独自做完了清理工作？

但乔治以为会湿滑不堪的那个部位很干燥，也并不松软，完全没有迎接过弗雷德的迹象。

这下乔治开始相信昨晚也许真的只是自己愚蠢的性幻想，一场无痕的春梦。

他从床边站起来，开始指责自己居然会这样想象他的兄弟，就在他刚刚向另一个女人求婚之后的晚上。

乔治迷迷糊糊地在弗雷德的画前呆立了很久才想起来自己原本要去的是盥洗室，他一边诅咒着自己的大脑，一边又转身去拿干净的内衣。他再次转过头时，他的兄弟站在画上跟他打招呼：“早上好，乔治！”声音听起来没有原因的兴奋，这让乔治又有了一丝希望。

“早上……好，弗雷德。”不管他真的和弗雷德发生了关系，还是只是做了一场关于弗雷德的春梦，乔治都没有在那之后表现得若无其事的勇气。

“昨晚睡得好吗？”弗雷德仍旧笑得开朗十足，像是冬日里难得的暖阳。

“睡得……还不错……”乔治吞吞吐吐，并对弗雷德的态度有所怀疑，他准备旁敲侧击：“昨晚实在是太……累了，所以我睡得很死。“

“哈哈哈哈！”弗雷德突然笑出声来，这让乔治觉得羞赧且尴尬，但他接着说：“这么累？你在梦里搬砖了还是抗击了食死徒？”

乔治因为兄弟的反应而逼真的感受到脑后被钝物痛击，并吃惊地瞪大了双眼，但他尝试抓住最后一根稻草：“你呢？你昨晚去哪了？”

“我昨天睡得很早，在你回来之前我就睡了。”乔治翻了翻白眼怀疑这年头为什么画像也要睡觉，“我是来跟你道歉的，乔治。”

“什么？”乔治防御性的回问——难道是因为昨天弄疼我吗？乔治你这个白痴。

“早上我不应该自作主张塞戒指给你。”乔治你这个白痴！“更不应该跟你吵。”

“是啊是啊，你也知道自己做错了？”乔治心里失落非常，但他还是对弗雷德笑一笑。

“嘿嘿。”弗雷德也朝乔治回应一个傻笑，然后伸出右手摸摸自己的后脑勺。

乔治用全身最后一点力气朝弗雷德玩笑似的耸耸肩，然后躲进了盥洗室。他小心翼翼的关上门，然后慢慢地自己的背靠在门后，闭上眼睛深深的吸进一口气，不愿意再睁开眼睛，就好像只要他不睁开眼睛，弗雷德就会推门而入再一次拥抱自己。

乔治等了很久，好像有一个世纪那么久。但最终他还是睁开眼，直面自己已经醒过来的事实。

是啊，那个可笑的梦……

明明，他连碰都没办法碰到他的兄弟。

 

新年的头两个月在忙碌的婚礼准备中过得飞快，快到乔治几乎没有机会跟弗雷德有更多的交谈，有意无意的，他们只有机会互道早晚安。但乔治渐渐觉得这也没什么不好，那场令人羞愧的春梦就这么遗忘了最好。

乔治对着镜子里的人整理一下礼服的衣领，然后正了正系的有些紧的领结，侧身再检查一下背后有没有什么不妥。

“帅呆了，乔治！”画里的弗雷德朝乔治喊。

“多谢，兄弟。”乔治嘴里这么说，心里却不知怎么有一拳打烂画像的冲动。但他立刻警觉的打消心里这种暴躁的念头，假装忙于整理自己的头发。

“乔治，你准备好了吗？”罗恩把门敲得震天响，今天他可真够兴奋的，乔治暗自祈祷罗恩别因为今天更低的智商而搞出什么乱子。

“好了，咱们走吧。”乔治朝弗雷德摆摆手，算是道别，然后就跟门外的罗恩一起下楼去了。留下弗雷德一个人在画像上耷拉下肩膀，看起来孤单的快要哭出来。

 

婚礼很热闹，保持了韦斯莱的一贯做派。受邀而来的亲友们跟着音乐翩翩起舞，年迈的老人就围坐在篝火旁回忆自己年轻时的婚礼；整个宴会都透露着浓浓的幸福感。

 

但乔治觉得自己快要窒息了。

 

他几乎觉得自己已经无法适应欢乐和疯狂，虽然这在很久以前是他全部生活的定义。所以乔治逃回了卧室。他先是静悄悄的从人群中抽离出去——说来也怪，那些来参加婚礼的宾客表现得却像自己才是婚礼的主角，卖力的唱啊跳啊，好像他们比韦斯莱们还要高兴；乔治在灯火通明的走廊上因为无处遁形而手足无措，迈出的步子越来越大越来越快，直到最后跑了起来，几步就跨上楼梯，但乔治在房门口猛地停了下来，不明原因的觉得自己现在的状态不适合见他的兄弟：心脏因为剧烈运动而咚咚跳个不停，并因此感到疼痛。于是他深呼吸几下调整自己的心跳，胡乱用袖口擦干额头上渗出的细汗，再伸手捋了捋领口和袖口，现在他准备好去跟他的兄弟打个招呼了——这么重要的日子，他甚至都还没有听到来自弗雷德的祝福。

乔治故作稳重的推开门，他的兄弟站在窗边朝外望着起舞的人群。他的身体不是半透明的石灰白，双手撑在窗沿上肢向窗外远远伸出去，嘴角带着淡淡地微笑有些着急的张望。

乔治突然觉得心酸。他错怪了弗雷德：弗雷德怎么会不想活过来，不想重新回到这个家？如果他能找到方法活过来，弗雷德一定会是最努力的那一个，但是事实就是如此，一切事情的发生都造成固有的后果，无论好坏都不可逆转；比起自己幼稚而徒劳的怨天尤人，弗雷德却是用最为乔治着想的方式在告诉他：生活还要继续。

”嗨，弗雷德。“乔治强忍住想要流泪的冲动，语气轻松地唤起弗雷德的注意。

弗雷德听到声音转过身来，朝乔治笑笑：”你怎么回来了？我还一直在找你呢。“

乔治给了弗雷德一个不置可否的浅笑，还没来得及回答就听到窗外传来众人爆发的笑声。于是乔治放下这个问题，走到弗雷德身边一起朝外张望。原来罗恩这个马大哈在和赫敏跳舞的时候踩到了赫敏的脚，挨了赫敏一记爆栗。兄弟俩不算厚道的大声嘲笑了这个不靠谱的弟弟，然后是默契的沉默。直到乔治轻轻碰触弗雷德打着拍子的手指，问他的兄弟：“今天，就现在，跟我跳个舞吧。”

弗雷德不说话，只是转过身做出一个邀请的手势，等乔治把手放进自己的手里。他们没有分出男女的角色，只是互相搭着肩膀和腰跟随着音乐轻轻摇晃。曲终之前好像有永恒那么长，又好像只有一瞬那么短，但乔治和弗雷德都一直保持着温柔的笑容，满意于梅林的安排。

他们在烟火微弱的爆炸声中放开对方，一起远远观望着烟火随口闲聊，就像很久以前一样。

“烟火是马尔福家送来的，他们最终还是没有出席婚礼，但这样已经很好了。”乔治说完为一朵绚丽异常的烟花发出一声轻呼。

“大战之后大家都变了很多。”弗雷德语气轻松，但接着他斜着眼小心翼翼的观察乔治的反应。

乔治轻易看穿弗雷德的心思，笑笑没有说话。

短暂的沉默，五朵烟花绽放的时间，然后弗雷德问乔治：“现在，就在这里，你还有什么愿望吗？”

 

“没有。真的，没有了。”

 

 

我的爱，如果我死了而你没有，  
我的爱，如果你死了而我没有；  
我们不必给悲伤更大一片田地，  
再大也不过我们生活的地方。

我只能继续前行，  
好在你从未远离。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结局套用了很久以前看过的一片文《我最好兄弟的婚礼》，SJ黑历史就不放原文地址了，当时被这篇语气平平淡淡却透露着强烈无奈感的文虐的死去活来，写这篇文的时候不知不觉就用了，希望不会对原作者有什么冒犯。


End file.
